What's My Age Again?! sung by the Lovable Duo!!^_^
by SailorSaturnChic
Summary: OKAY! a little parody of Blink 182's What's my age again, sung by Duo^_^ a little yaoi(okay, alot), 1x2, 1x3, and 2x4 (Quatre's 4, right? RIGHT?)
1. Default Chapter

What's My Age Again?  
(sung by Duo Maxwell)  
  
We drove around  
After a mission night  
I took down my braid   
To get the feeling right  
We started making out  
And he pulled down my pants,  
And then i turned on an anime DVD.  
  
And that's about the time he got pissed off at me  
No body likes it when your turning 16  
He about to kill me  
Just to watch my anime shows  
What's the hell's with ADV  
The pilots say i should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
  
I got turned on  
On the drive home  
I saw Heero's thong^_^  
And tried to get it on ^_^  
He said hell no  
And i said Pretty please  
He said okay and started kissing me  
And that's about the time he started licking on me  
It was nasty cause his breath smelled REAL funky  
And so i mentioned so  
Then he got off my ass  
Said What the hell's wrong with me?  
He says that i should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
  
And that's about the time he walked off away from me  
Started kissing up to Trowa B.  
He says he way more mature  
During HIS freshmen year  
What the hell is wrong with me  
Barton says i should act my age,   
What's my age again?  
  
And that's about the time Quatre snuggled up to me  
Said he wouldn't take me so seriosly  
It was okay till i got annoyed   
By his platuim blonde hair  
Went back to Heero and said  
  
Okay i'll try act my age,   
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
  
.............................................  
  
What's my age again?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OKAY!! this has got to be the most fucked up shit i've   
EVER WRITTEN!! o.O!! anyway, I got this idea after school, me  
and my friend were on the bus, and i was looking out at a neigbor-  
hood and i told her "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if Duo just came running out   
that house, butt naked running around?" It was FUNNY!! and then she said  
"And if Heero came outta that house and then they were running side  
by side, then came Quatre (Her favorite because she had a steamy litte  
dream about him and herself..dun ask) And then coincidentially ( like  
i know how to spell..and YES my spell check is fucked up.) we came up w/  
these fucked up lyrics!i dun own NADA!! no copywrights to Blink's  
song What's my age again or GWing so DUN SUE ME!! i'm poor +___+  
Wahh....   
  
btw, I do request! gimme an parody idea!!^^ 


	2. Ugly Girl (sung by Ririna, Duh!)

Ugly Girl-Parody of Aqua's BArbie Girl, sung by Relena Peacecraft.  
by **GodessDeath**  
  
  
(Heero)Wanna go for a ride?  
(Relena) Sure Heero-kun  
(Heero) Well, forget it  
  
  
*Relena*-I'm an ugly girl  
One look an' you'll hurl  
Just cause i'm Pasfist  
My Pink Limo Crashed this  
  
Assasins every where  
Lice infested hair  
Okay so I'm a sissy,   
Dam my ass is itchy..  
  
(Heero) You're so ugly you disgust me  
  
I'm a blare  
Lonely girl  
Hated in this world  
My's waist's as thick as a car  
So fat and stinky  
  
  
  
(Heero) Your a pig, your a troll, were you hit by a train?  
Don't get near me cause your breath is kickin'  
  
(R) But your my love!  
I'm afraid!  
Even Wufei  
Said i look like a boar...  
  
  
I'm an ugly girl  
One look an' you'll hurl  
Just cause i'm Pasfist  
My Pink Limo Crashed this  
  
Assasins every where  
Lice infested hair  
Okay so I'm a sissy  
Dam my ass is itchy..  
  
(Heero) You're so ugly you disgust me  
(R) Boo hoo hoo yeah  
  
(Heero) You're so ugly you disgust me  
(R) Oo woah, Oo woah  
Come'on, Let's have some fun Heero!  
  
(H)Hell no, because your just too Damn UGLY!  
  
Well, I'll go Fuck Wufei then!.  
  
  
  
  
^_____________^ hehe  
  
  
Any Request?  
  
  
hehe, okay i was singing my other parody to my GWing friends  
about the DUO MAXWELL WHAT'S MY AGE AGAIN? and they were ROTFLMAO  
And so my friend *name is anoynomus* and she asked me to write this   
during 4th hour, and here ya go, I dun really like it, i'll probably  
delete it...oh and um....I don't own Nada^_^ 


End file.
